THE SWAT GATE
by Roller77
Summary: The Sg-1 team arrives in Megakat City, when the Stargate malfunctions. The Ori are not far behind, and allie themselves with Dark Kat. Can the SG-1 team and the SWAT Kats stop the evil alliance? Crossover with Stargate SG-1.
1. Chapter 1

THE SWAT GATE

Chapter One

Introduction: After watching a bunch of Stargate-SG1 reruns on SYFY, I was inspired to write this. The SG1 team, consisting of Colonol Cameron Mitchell, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Vala end up in Megakat City when the Stargate malfunctions. The Ori are not far behind, and allie themselves with Dark Kat. Can SG-1 and SWAT kats stop the evil alliance?

"Good to see you could make it Callie, I know how busy you are.." smiled Dr. Abigail Sinian, as she let the Deputy Mayor into the museum.

"Thanks Abi, you'd better believe it.." she sighed, "I just spent the last three hours writing a long speech for the Mayor. Now what's this surprise you were telling me about over the phone?"

"Like I said. it's an amazing discovery," smiled the curator,as she led Ms. Briggs down the hall. "As you know, for the past few months, my team has been working on a special dig out in the Eastern desert. We originally were looking for dinosaur fossils, but uncovered something far more important. I have a room set up which will eventually be turned into a display, but for the moment, it's off limits to the public. Here we are.."

Unlocking a door, Dr. Sinian let Callie go inside first, and turned on the light. Ms Briggs gasped in amazement at what she was seeing. In the very center of the room was a large ring made of stone that was nearly 15 feet high. On the outside of the ring were carved hyrogliphics in some unknown language. Nearby, there were stone tablets with the same kind of writing, and other artifacts.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Deputy Mayor Briggs, "You really hit the jackpot this time Abi!"

"Amazing isn't it?", grinned Dr. Sinian, "And would you believe that we've dated these things to be over 10,000 years old? That was when we kats were still wild animals living in jungles! In other words callie, this large stone ring, and the tablets and such, plus the other things that will be arriving here shortly, were left here, on Katrus, by another species!"

"You mean aliens?" gulped Ms. Briggs, "Goodness! Well, that was 10,000 years ago, I don't think they'll be coming back to reclaim this stuff, right?"

"I hardly doubt that.." shrugged Abi, "In any case, I hope to open this exhibit to the public in about a month, and I want you and the Mayor to be here for it.."

"Certainly Dr. Sinian, this really is exciting!" grinned Callie. "Oh, excuse me for being hasty, but I've got to get home and get some rest, I have to be back at the office bright and early tomorrow for the Mayor's speech.."

"Alright, have a good sleep.." said Abi, "Why the Mayor can't write his own speeches is beyond me.."

"Because he's a fat, lazy kat, but don't tell him I said that.." winked the Deputy Mayor. "Goodnight Dr. Sinian.."

Letting her friend out, Abi locked the door, and returned to her office. She worked on some paperwork for a bit, then layed down for a bit of a snooze on the couch, unaware that something strange was happening inside the relics room. Two dials on the the stone ring started to turn, and moments later, a burst of alien energy came out the center in the form of liquid water. The water formed into a thin curtain, and five shapes walked out of ring into the room. These individuals were all dressed in military garb, and were collectively known as the SG-1 team. One of them looked around, and muttered, "Um, this doesn't look like home base to me, Cam.."

"No, Dr. Jackson, we're in some kind of a museum.." sighed the Colonol, "The DHD must have failed again. Just our luck, do you see another DHD around here anybody?"

"Afraid not, just some stone tablets," muttered Vala, "So what planet do you think we're on this time?"

"One not infected by the Ori, hopefully.." nodded Teal'c, as he walked over to a window, and looked out. "It appears we are in the middle of a large city, Colonol Mitchell.."

"Just perfect.." said Cam. "Hope the locals are friendly, we've got some explaining to do to them. Since they found this Stargate, but there's no DHD, we can assume they don't know what it's for.."

"And the danger the Ori poses, if they find their way here, sir.." noted Major Sam Carter. "So what's our next move?"

"See who's here, of course.." nodded Vala, pointing at the door.

"I'll stay here, and take a look at these tablets.." said Dr. Jackson, kneeling down to get a better look at the ancient writings.

"I will assist you.." nodded Teal'c,"And guard the Stargate should the Ori attack.."

"Fine, Vala, Sam, follow me, and be careful, we don't know if these people have met aliens before.." said cam, with his weapon drawn, as he led the others into the hallway. Making their way through the museum, which obviously had been closed for the day, Cam, Vala, and Sam didn't see anyone as of yet, not even a security guard. They eventually found a series of glass doors in a narrow hallway, and there was a dim light coming from behind one of them. The door was not locked, so Cam and the others cautiously went inside. There was a couch in the corner of the room, which appeared to be an office.. and on that couch, somebody was taking a nap. Cam, Sam, and Vala stared at the female person, not knowing what to say, because she was not human.

"Um.." muttered Sam, " I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Colonol.."

"You think?" sighed Cam, as the female on the couch groaned, and opened her eyes. The three humans took a step back, as Dr. Sinian stared at them for a moment, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Quickly jumping out of the couch, the curator tried to run to get help, when Cam stepped in front of her with his weapon raised.

"Sorry miss, we won't hurt you, but we can't let you leave right now. Just sit back down, and try to stay calm, I know this is a big shock for you. But we just don't want your government to know about us right now, not until after we explain a few things.."

"But what are you?" gasped Abi, as she fell back on her tail on the couch. "And where did you come from?"

"We're humans from a planet called Earth.." said Major Carter, who had taken off her helmet, and gently sat on a chair near the couch. "We came through the Stargate, that stone ring you have in the relics room. Two more of us are there right now studying the artifacts you found.."

"There's two more of you?" gasped the female kat person, feeling a bit woozy.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c..", answered Cam, "I'm Colonol Mitchell, this is Vala, and Major Sam Carter, what's your name?"

"A-Abi.." she said , "Dr. Abigail Sinian.."

"Pleased to meet you doctor.." smiled Sam, offering her hand in friendship to the she-kat curator. "Sorry we disturbed your sleep.."

"That's... quite alright.." sighed Abi, relieved that these aliens appeared to be friendly.  
>Shaking Major Carter's hand, Dr. Sinian said, "So, you did decide to come back after all.."<p>

"Excuse me... come back?" asked vala. "We've never been here before.."

"I mean your ancestors.." said Abi, "Those artifacts are 10,000 years old, and we kats were still unintelligent animals back then. So it's obvious that an alien race left that ring, and those other objects on our world."

"Very smart, isn't she?" smiled Cam. "Well, those things were not left by us, but rather an ancient race called the G'uaold. Our government has only been using the Stargate for the past 10 years or so, doctor. Um, but due to an error, the five of us ended up here on your world, instead of Earth Command. We need something called a DHD to reprogram the Stargate, so we can get home. Since there wasn't one in the relics room, I'm thinking it could be in another room, am I correct?"

"No, I don't know what this DHD is.." said Abi, shaking her head, "However, the site where we found the artifacts is so large that we couldn't fit everything into the trucks to bring them here in just a day. My team is going there today to retrieve the rest of the objects. We found everything in the desert buried 30 feet under the sand.."

"Which means sir, that the G'uaold purposely hid them, so they wouldn't be traced to this world.." noted Sam.

"Well, since the G'uaold and Apothos are no longer a threat to us, that no longer matters.." said Cam. "It's the Ori we have to worry about now..."

"The Ori?" asked Dr. Sinian.

"Just a bunch of crazed alien tyrants wanting to take over the universe, that's all..." shrugged Vala."We're sort of the galactic police trying to stop their mad quest, if you know what I mean.."

"Speaking of the police, the Enforcers will have to be informed of this situation eventually.." sighed Abi, "I can't hide you aliens here in my museum forever.."

"Yes, we know.." said Sam, noting a phone on Abi's desk. "Then call who you have to, doctor, and assure your people that we mean them no harm."

"I will try my best.." said the curator, who carefully stood up, and glanced at the alien visitors for a moment before picking up the reciever. Dialing a number, Abi said, "Callie? Yes it's me, I know it's two in the morning, but you need to get here as soon as possible, and bring Commander Feral. Even the SWAT Kats should be contacted somehow, their presence would be welcome. No, no, I'm not in danger, let's just say a situation has risen, and it has something to do with that stone ring, which is actually called a Stargate. How do I know that? Um, just get here, and you'll find out, Callie. Alright, bye.."

"Well, that was easy enough.." said Cam. "Who's this callie you just spoke to?"

"Calico Briggs, she's the Deputy Mayor," said Dr. Sinian.

"And these... SWAT Kats?" asked Sam.

"They're vigilanties.." said Abi, "They protect Megakat City from the Omega criminals that threaten it."

"But don't you have a military called the Enforcers, you just told us that.." said Vala.

"Yes, but Mayor Manx underfunds them, so Commander Feral doesn't have enough weaponry to stop the Omegas. Manx would rather spend the money on high rise buildings, and other pet projects. That's where the SWAT Kats come in, although Feral despises the duo.."

"I see... I think.." muttered Cam, shaking his head. "Do you have any coffee Dr. Sinian, I think this is going to be a long night.."

After Dr. Sinian fixed her alien guests some coffee, they went back to the relics room where Teal'c was standing guard in front of the Stargate while Daniel was still trying to descipher the alien writings on the tablets. Abi gulped nervously at Teal'c's large form, to which the former Guaold said, "There is no need to fear me, I used to worship the false god Apothos, and did his bidding, but now I help these humans protect Earth and other sentient worlds from invasion."

"Yeah, we turned him into a cop, in other words.." grinned Cam. "Daniel, Teal'c, this is Dr. Abigail Sinian, she's the curator of the museum.

"H-hello.." nodded Abi.

"Hmm, now I know what the writings mean when they say experiments were done to the local wildlife.." said Daniel, nodding at the curator.

Astonished, Dr. Sinian gasped, "You mean you understand what those ancient writings say?"

"Yes, it's an old G'uaold dialect, very ancient.." said Dr. Jackson.

"Well, if you know what it says, then tell us already.." sighed Vala.

"Apparently, some experiments were done to the animal life on this planet, starting with..."

Before Dr. Jackson could finish his sentence, a bunch of loud voices could be heard, and moments later, Callie poked her head into the room and gasped. Commander Feral himself, his niece Felina, Commander Steele, and the SWAT Kats followed her in and gawked at the SG1-team. Drawing his weapon, Steele shrieked, "Yikes, aliens!We're being invaded!"

"Don't try it, fella.." Cam said, brandishing his own weapon, "We're experienced in military tactics ourselves, and none of us certainly wants to damage any of these artifacts, right Dr. Sinian?"

"That is quite correct Colonol Mitchell.." nodded Abi, "Commander, tell that idiot Steele to put down his rifle, these alien people are friendly!"

"I'll be the judge of that.." muttered Feral. "What are you creatures, and why are you here?"

"Oh, we're just a bunch of space police passing through, don't mind us..." shrugged Vala.

"Space Police?" pondered Razor.

"We're a military group of Earth Soldiers.." stated Major Carter. "That ring is called a Stargate, we use it to travel to other worlds. But, as we have already explained to Abi, something went wrong at homebase, and now we're stuck here, unless we can find a component called a DHD. Dr. Sinian thinks there might be one at the dig site in the desert where her team found the Stargate."

"Kats alive!" gasped T-bone, "Our people have met aliens before, but this is unbelievable!"

"Not really buddy.." shrugged Razor, "Remember, thanks to that incident awhile back with my dimentional radar, we were sent to a parallel world where the SWAT Kats and Ms. Briggs were evil. This Stargate thing is nearly like that,a portal to another world. But how does it work?"

"Well, you see those dials on the ring?" said Cam, "They turn, approximately seven times, until the right planetary coordinates are found. But we need a DHD to operate it, so if one of you nice Enforcers would lend us a jet, we'll ship the DHD from the desert to the museum, turn on the Gate, and be off on our way, and we won't bother your nice planet again, agreed?"

Getting only a grunt of skepticism from Commander Feral, Dr. Jackson sighed, "I take that as a no, huh?"

"Oh, please don't mind him, he's an idiot.." said T-bone, "Just show me and Razor what this DHD is and we'll use our own jet, the Turbokat, to bring the device here."

"Thank you so much.." smiled Sam, "You must be these SWAT Kats Abi told us about.."

"Yep, that's us," grinned Razor, offering his paw to the human, "It's nice to meet friendly extraterrestrials for a change.."

"Same here.." nodded Major Carter, warmly accepting the alien kat's friendly gesture.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Deputy Mayor Briggs introduced herself and the rest of the group to the SG-1 team, after which Cam did the same with his people.

"Ok, now that that's settled, can we get out of this place, it's making my nose itch.." said Vala, sniffing.

"You must be allergic to kat fur.." grinned Cam, as they left the room and headed to where the SWAT Kats had parked their jet in the lot. "No offense to our hosts, of course.."

"Nah.." shrugged T-bone, "We can take a few insults, as long as you don't make us real mad, right partner?"

"Yeah, or try to blow up our city and planet like those alien pirates tried to do a few years back..." said Razor, " Say Major Carter, once you get the Stargate running, can I go with you to this homebase of yours, and take a look at your technology? It's not every day that I can get an opportunity to travel to another part of the universe.."

Seeing the SWAT Kat's eyes twinkle, Sam sighed, "I wish we could let you come, but we need permission from our superiors, sorry. But I'm sure the General won't mind, as long as we explain to him first that you're peaceful, Razor."

"I understand, thanks.." he replied, as the group went outside. Taking one look at the Turbokat, Cam whistled outloud in amazement.

"Very nice..." he grinned, putting his hand on the wing. "How fast does she go, moch three?  
>I used to be a jet pilot myself, before joining the Stargate program.."<p>

"Cool!" said T-bone. "Yep, and the Turbokat also has speed -of-heat engines, which allow us to launch into space like a rocket!"

"Indeed.." nodded Teal'c, "You SWAT Kats sound like brave warriors, I would be honored to fight alongside you in battle against those who would attack our worlds.."

"They certainly are brave.." , said Callie, "No criminals stand a chance against them!"

"But they are still vigilanties who cause damage to this city, remember that.." snarled Commander Feral. "And as for you furless aliens, I'm keeping my eyes on all of you, understand? The Deputy Mayor and the SWAT Kats may trust you, but I'm yet to be convinced of your peaceful intentions.."

"Me too sir.." said Steele in a suspicious tone.

"There's always the skeptics, no matter where we go.." sighed Sam. "You should be more concerned about our enemies, the Ori, Commander. They enslave worlds, and kill those who oppose them. If they find your planet, you wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Feral growled.

"No, we're just stating facts to you.." said Teal'c. "The Ori are a scourge which needs to be stopped, for the safety of all worlds..."

"They sound just like the creeps that we have to stop all the time.." replied T-bone. "Dark Kat is the worst of our Omega criminals, he wants to destroy the entire city, and enslave katkind."

"He sounds like a real nice guy..." said Cam, "But tell me Daniel, you were just about to tell us about the experiments the G'uaold did on this world.."

"Yes, they injected a number of animals with DNA chemicals, including the feline polpulation. In other words, over time, because of these experiments, the felines evolved over 10,000 years into the intelligent kats they are today."

"Are you pulling our tails?" snarled Feral."that's proposterous!"

"That's what it says in those writings, Commander," said Dr. Jackson, "The G'uaold were really bad people bent on conquest, but if it wasn't for them, you kats wouldn't exist. It's all in black and white... well, carvings on stone tablets actually."

"I still don't believe it.." growled the Commander. "You're just trying to trick us.."

"You know something...Feral is it?" said Cam, getting face to face with the stubborn Enforcer leader, "I really don't like your attitude. So just do us a favor, and stay out of our way, got it?The sooner my teams gets off this planet, the better. Let's go, SWAT Kats.."

"Right, you and your team can sit in the launch bay, it'll only take us five minutes to reach the dig site.." nodded Razor, as he and T-bone climbed into the cockpit.

Along with the Sg-1 team, Dr. Sinian and Ms. Briggs also hitched a ride with the SWAT Kats, while Feral and the Enforcers stayed behind to keep watch over the Stargate. Ulyssis still didn't trust the alien visitors, but his niece thought otherwise.

"Uncle, just because those alien pirates invaded us, as did those Ci-katia, that doesn't mean ALL extraterrestrials are bad. Those Aquians were very nice to me and the SWAT Kats, and helped us to defeat Mutilor!"

"They were kats like us, correct?" said Feral.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything Uncle! If a person is NOT a kat, does that make them evil?"

"I didn't say that it did.." muttered the Enforcer leader, as he looked with interest at the Stargate. "I'm just not so willing to put my trust in these alien visitors so quickly. Better be safe than sorry Felina, that's all I'm saying."

"Whatever you think, Uncle..." sighed Felina, as she gazed at the writing on the stone tablets.  
>'But what if what Dr. jackson said is really the truth?"<p>

"Hmmph, I very much doubt that.." said the Commander. "We kats developed all on our own, as far as I'm concerned, without the help of some alien race!"

Over at the dig site, the Turbokat had just landed,and the SWAT kats let out their passengers.  
>Smiling from ear to ear, Cam exclaimed, "Alright T-bone, great flying, you'd be a shoo-in to get in the United States Air Force!"<p>

'Um, what's that?" asked the SWAT Kat.

'Sort of like the Enforcers, but the Commanding officer is a lot nicer.." said Sam.

"Please ignore Feral, Major Carter.." stated Callie. "He works for me and the Mayor, and as far as I'm concerned, you have been nothing but kind to us since you arrived."

"Thank you, Deputy Mayor.." said Dr. Jackson, as they walked over to where the rest of the artifacts were being kept. The objects had been placed in boxes that were scheduled to be shipped to the museum in the morning. At once, the SG-1 team started to look through the wooden containers for the DHD device. It took only ten minutes for them to find it, and it was in perfect working condition. Teal'c, with the help of T-bone, lifted the box containing the DHD into the back of the Turbokat.

"My fellow scientists can bring the rest of the artifacts later this morning.." said Abi. "Like that statue right there.."

"That is the false god Apothos.." said Teal'c. "That proves without any doubt that the G'uaold were here, despite the Commander's disbelief.."

"Eh, who cares what that jerk thinks?" grumbled Razor. "He wouldn't believe you, even if these G'uaold came here and told him the truth!"

"The G'uaold no longer exist, thank goodness.." said Cam."But the Ori are even more dangerous, which means we have to get back to base, before they plan their next move on Earth, our home world."

"Then hop on board everybody, we'll get ya to the museum in a jiffy!" smiled Razor.

Back at the museum, Felina was continuing to look at the G'uaold artifacts, while Steele, bored out of his mind, yawned uncontrollably. Commander Feral had decided to go back to Enforcer Headquarters, thinking nothing was going to happen until the aliens came back with their so-called DHD device, which sounded like a weapon to him.

"Do we have to stay here?" whined Steele, "I'd rather being doing paperwork back at the office than looking at some dumb alien artifacts..."

'We promised my uncle that we would stand guard until the SWAT Kats returned.." said Felina, "If you're bored, then go get something to eat in the cafeteria, Dr. Sinian said we could help ourselves to a snack.."

"Fine, as long as I don't have to stay in here.." said Steele, who immediately left.

"Jerk.." grumbled Felina, who continued to gaze at one of the tables, but then she thought she heard something making a clanking sound. To her surprise, it was coming from the stargate itself! Taking a few step back wards, Lieutenant Feral gawked as the dials of the Stargate began to turn, first in one direction, then another. At the seventh turn, the stargate opened, and the alien energy burst out like a flood, smashing one of the stone tablets. Moments later, when the veil of water appeared, half a dozen individuals in long robes carrying golden staffs came into the relics room. Spotting Felina immediately, the lead individual shouted, "In the name of the Ori, I demand that you tell us where we are!"

"THE ORI?", gasped a frightened Felina, "Commander Mitchell warned us about you!"

Pointing her bazooka at the aliens, she growled, "Don't take another step creeps, or I'll shoot.."

Laughing outloud, the lead Ori said, "Foolish female, your weapons cannot harm us!It seems that you are in need of enlightenment, small one. Once you join the Ori, you will know peace beyond your comprehention!"

With those words, he pointed his staff at Felina, and enveloped her in energy. Lieutenant Feral screamed at the tops of her lungs, as waves of pain shot through her body. Moments later, she was under the Ori spell, helpless to do anything.

"Yes... yes... I do see enlightenment.." grinned Felina. Putting down her weapon, she bowed at the aliens, and said, "Welcome to the planet Katrus, my friends. Unfortunately however, the SG-1 team has already arrived to stop your goals of enlightenment for katkind.."

"Where are they, my child?" asked the lead Ori, named Alphus.

"At the site of a dig to retrieve a DHD, my lord.." said Felina,"They will return shortly,I fear..."

"Do not be afraid, my child.." said Alphus, as he stepped forward, and gently stroked the lieutenant under her chin, "We Ori are all powerful, and nothing can stop us. Are you alone?"

"No, there is one other unenlightened person in this building lord. Shall I get him for you?"

"That is alright small one, we will find him..", said Alphus, with an evil grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lieutenant Steele mumbled to himself as he fixed himself a sandwich in the museum cafeteria.

"Stupid aliens, I wish they would just go home.."

"Now, is that any way to treat visitors to your planet, my young kat?" said a voice behind turning around, Steele gasped as he came face to face with Alphus, the lead Ori. Felina was standing right next to the alien with a big grin on her face.

"Join us in enlightenment, Lieutenant, you will know true peace like the Ori does.." said Lt. Feral in a somber tone.

"What the crud!" shrieked Steele, backing away, "What's going on Felina? Who's this wierd looking creep?"

"Do not be afraid, young one.." said Alphus. "We, just like the SG-1 team, can travel through the Stargate.. but unlike them, we mean you no harm.. we only wish for your people to see things as we do.."

Steele then screamed as the lead Ori enveloped him in energy, taking over the poor kat's mind. Feral's second muttered, "Yes... I see now... this is true peace..."

"Very good..." grinned Alphus, "So, can either of you tell me who is in charge here, so we can lead them to enlightenment, and destroy the SG-1 team together?"

"My uncle is the chief Enforcer, my lord.." said Felina. "Calico Briggs is the Deputy Mayor, and Mayor Manx is in charge of Megakat City. The SWAT Kats are vigilanties who defend our city against criminals called Omegas."

"Interesting...criminals, you say? Hm, they may be of some use to us. Where do these omegas reside?"

"We do not know exactly.." replied Steele. "They attack us without warning, and dissapear. But the one called Dark Kat supposedly lives in the mountain ranges outside the city.."

"Then the three of us will go to this mountain range, while my brother Ori guard the Stargate.." said Alphus. "Do you have transportation?"

"My jet is outside lord,follow me.." nodded Felina.

A few minutes after Lieutenant Feral and Steele had left the museum with the Ori leader, the Turbokat landed in the lot. But to everyone's surprise, nobody was around.

"Hey, where did the Enforcers go? They were supposed to guard the stargate!" exclaimed Cam.

"Something not right Commander, I can sense an evil presence in the museum.." said Teal'c in a worried voice.

"Do you think it could be the Pastmaster?" gasped Callie.

"The pastmaster?" said Vala. "Who's that?"

"An evil 900-year old sorcerer from our world's dark ages.." stated Dr. Sinian.

"I can sense evil magic, but there are five individuals , not one.." Teal'c said.

"Oh, no, the Ori!" exclaimed Cam, who started to load his rifle." SWAT Kats, I hope you have weapons with you, because the Ori have powerful staffs of energy that can paralyze you in seconds! They call it peaceful enlightenment, but it's really mind control!"

"We never travel without our handy glovatrixes!" grinned Razor, as he and T-bone pre-pared for battle. "Lead the Way Commander!"

While Dr. Jackson, Callie, and Abi kept watch over the DHD, Cam, Sam, Vala, Teal'c, and the SWAT Kats quickly entered the museum. Once they arrived at the relics room, Colonol Mitchell peeked his head in and muttered "Damn, it's the Ori alright, and they're standing right in front of the Stargate!"

"Crud, and Lieutenant Feral and Steele have dissapeared!" said T-bone. "What could have happened to them?"

"The Ori might have them their powers, I'm afraid.." muttered Sam, "If so, you're world is in extreme danger.."

"We'll just have to find out from one of them.." nodded Cam in the Ori's direction. "Ready everybody? On my signal, attack! And... now!"

The SG-1 team and the SWAT Kats burst through the doors and started to fire at the Ori. Two of them were hit directly before they could react, and were injured badly. Razer used his glovatrix to encase one of them in quick drying cement, as T-bone helped Cam and the others. The Ori tried to fight back, but without the guide of Alphus, their leader, they were no match for the combined forces of the SWAT Kats and SG-1. Once their energy staffs were destroyed, the Ori surrendured peacefully, because they were powerless.

"Alright, talk!" snapped Colonol mitchell, pointing his rifle at the Ori, "Where are Lieutenants Feral and Steele?"

"They are one of us now.." smiled one of the Ori. "Our leader, Alphus, has them in his powers..  
>if you destroy his energy staff, you will kill your former friends.."<p>

"CRUD!" growled T-bone, "Where did they go, you creeps?"

"To the mountains to find someone called Dark Kat.." said the Ori.

"That's just great.." sighed Razor. "That miserable psycho thinks just like the Ori..."

"But what are we going to do about Felina and Steele?" gasped T-bone.

"To save them, we have to take Alphus' staff from him, and reverse the process.." said Teal'c,  
>"But it will not be easy. A lead Ori is ten times more powerful than his followers."<p>

"You will all fail, and die for defying us.." snarled one of the subjects.

"Oh, just shut up!" snapped T-bone, kicking the Ori in the gut. Moments later, Commander Feral came in with Callie, Felina, and Dr. of Feral's soldiers followed them, bringing the DHD into the relics room.

"Bad news Commander.." growed Razor. "The Ori came through the gate, and their leader has your niece and Steele under his control.."

"WHAT?" gasped Feral, as he stared at the Ori followers.

"OH NO!" cried Ms Briggs, " But where are they?"

"They went to find Dark Kat, " sighed T-bone,"The only way we can save them is to take the lead Ori's staff from him, and reverse the mind control spell, which the Ori call, 'peaceful enlightenment'.

"NO!" cried Feral, "I won't believe any of this! Felina, where are you? AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the Commander felt a sharp pain in his head, and fell to his knees. It was as if something was trying to take over his mind.

"Fight it, my friend.." said Teal'c, kneeling down next to him, "The lead ori is using your niece as a channel to take control of you!"

Feeling the former G'uaold's strong hands on his shoulders, Ulyssis grit his teeth, and tried to force out the extreme pain. Teal'c, who had a strong mental capacity, helped the Commander in his efforts, and together, they broke the link with Alphus. Standing up, Ulyssis shook his head, and turned to look at Cam. Bowing his head, Feral sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you before Colonol... I now know just how evil these Ori are.. please, you've got to help me save my niece!"

"Sure thing, Commander.." smiled Cam, shaking the big kat's paw. "We all will.."

"Curses!" snapped Alphus, as the link was broken, and he let go of Felina's head, "That infernal creature Teal'c must have helped your Uncle fight my spell! No matter! He will be one of us very soon, as will the rest of katkind!"

Lieutenant Feral, who had landed her jet in a field near Dark Kat's hideout, and submitted herself to Alphus' attempted link with her Uncle said, "I know we will succeed next time lord," as she helped him outside. Steele, who normally was afraid of heights, exited the back of the craft as well, and bowed reverently at the Ori leader.

"Thanks to you, my master, I no longer fear flying.." he smiled. "And Dark Kat as well, last I remember his place of hiding was about 500 yards or so inside the mountains. But he changes the location all the time, lord.."

"I will use my mental abilities to seek him out.." nodded Alphus, as they entered the system of caves. After a few minutes, loud screeching could be heard, and turning a corner the three of them came face to face with the Omega, who gawked at the intruders in disbelief.

"Lieutenant Feral? Steele?" growled Dark Kat, as his creeplings surrounded their master,"How DARE YOu come into my private sanctuary? Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill both of you right now?"

The Ori leader stepped forward, and smiled, "Ahhh, so you must be Dark Kat, what a magnificent creature you are.."

"What are you?" snapped the Omega. "A furless kat?"

"I am Alphus, a representative of the Ori, an intelligent race of beings wanting to spread enlightenment to the entire universe.." nodded the Ori leader. "These two younglings have joined me already, and we all wish your assistance in defeating those who would stop our cause.."

"So, you're an alien, hmmm.." said Dark kat, rubbing his chin. "But why should I trust you.."

"Listen to him, please.." pleaded Felina, as she bravely stepped forward, and carressed Dark Kat's arm with her paws. "Together, with the Ori, all of katkind will be invincible! Imagine Dark kat, no more battles between the Enforcers, the SWAT Kats, yourself, Viper, Hard Drive, the Metallikats, and the rest of the Omegas! With the Ori, we can all experience peaceful enlightenment!"

Looking over at the Ori leader, Dark Kat smiled evily.

"Peaceful Enlightenment, hm? Looks like you have these dimwits under your control.."

"They think otherwise..." nodded Alphus, "What better way to stop your enemies, than by controlling their very minds? A dead enemy is wasted material Dark Kat, it's better to make them part of your clan. The Ori will eventually stretch to the far reaches of the Universe, and make all races one..."

" SUCH POWER!" exclaimed Dark Kat, " Oh, um, but do I actually have to have my mind taken over to become part of your clan, Alphus? I like the fact that you want to take over the Universe, but.."

"No, we have subjects that after seeing what we can do with our powers, willingly accept as as their masters. They treat us like gods, Dark Kat. But, since you are of sound mind already, the Ori can use you as a helpful ally. Alert your fellow Omegas, and tell them of our plan to make all of katkind part of our collective.."

"With pleasure.." he nodded back. "But what of the SWAT Kats, Mayor Manx, Deputy mayor Briggs, and Commander Feral?"

"They will become part of us, the Ori will see to it.." smiled Steele, as he bravely shook DK's paw. "Because of them, I don't fear you or anything anymore.."

"Ingenious!" exclaimed the Omega, "Alphus, please, I must have the same power as you do! I want to be as strong in mind and body as the Ori!"

"As you wish.." said Alphus, releasing his alien energy into Dark Kat, who had taken the bait. The poor Omega was now under the Ori's spell, and no longer cared about destroying megakat City. Glancing at his creeplings, DK muttered, "Get away from me, you creatures, I follow the Ori now. Master Alphus, what is your will?"

"We will now return to Megakat City, and destroy SG-1..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Upon installing the DHD component, Cam and Sam immediately called homebase for reinforcements. General Hammond himself then came through the stargate, with half a dozen army soldiers. Glancing at the kat inhabitants, the General muttered, "Seems like you've gone over the rainbow into fantasy land, SG-1... "

"Sir, um, I admit the people of this world look like something out of a C.S. Lewis novel, but as far as the kats technology is concerned, it's really not that much behind our own. Razor and T-bone here have developed a highly powerful jet that can actually launch into space," noted Cam.

"Really, that's certainly impressive.." the General said, nodding at the SWAT Kats, "None of our jets can do that. You two soldiers?"

"Nah, we're vigilanties.." said Razor, crossing his arms. "So what's our plan to stop these Ori creeps?"

"Here, take this.." said Hammond, handing the SWAT Kat an energy staff, "The Ori use these things to control their victoms. We confiscated this one from an Ori we killed last month, it's the only thing that can actually stop them, without killing the ones they have control over. But you have to be smart, and quick on your feet, because Ori are very masterful at what they do. These guards I brought will watch over the Stargate itself while we try to rescue your friends."

"We thank you kindly for trying to help us.." said Callie. "I'm the Deputy Mayor of Megakat City, welcome to our world, sir.."

"Thank you, miss.." replied the General. "If we succeed, and defeat the Ori for good, I hope humanity and katkind will be able to visit each other's worlds on a regular basis, perhaps to trade technologies. "

"That would be so awesome, thanks!" smiled T-bone, shaking Hammond's hand. "Well Razor, ready to kick that Ori leader off our planet?"

"Let's do it.." growled his partner.

In order to obtain more allies for the Ori cause, Dark Kat suggested that as many Omegas as possible should be brought to enlightenment. So the first subject they chose, before heading back to Megakat City, was Dr. Viper. Felina and Dark Kat landed their jets in the swamp outside the city, where Viper had his lair. His pet plantanimals were naturally guarding the entrance, and screeched loudly at the approaching intruders. As they attacked, Alphus used his mental abilities to fry the mindless plantanimals brains to mush.

"Pathetic creatures," he sighed, "Such weak-minded things have no place in the Ori collective."

Entering Viper's abode, they found the mutant snake/kat working on a chemical compound to create more monsters to take over Megakat City. Quickly turning around, and spotting the unexpected arrivals, Vipers hissed, "What issssss the meaning of thisssss? How do you get passsst my petssss?"

"Calm yourself, doctor.." smirked Dark Kat, "And put away those silly chemicals of yours, why take over megakat City, when all of Katkind can become one with the Ori?"

"Excusssse me?" said a confused Viper, as Alphus came forward.

"Greetings, friend.." he nodded. "What terrible thing caused you to be changed into a snake, hm?"

"If you mussst know, whatever you are, it was an acccident, sssome sssnake mutigen chemicals got sspilled on me.." said Viper, "Now will you pleassse explain yourself? Why are you here?"

"To bring you to enlightenment.." nodded Felina, "Join the ori, and you will be invincible.."

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed the snake kat. "Are you joking? Lookssss like brainwashing to me, and I will have no part of it.."

"I thought as much.." sighed Alphus, who with a single wave of his energy staff turned Dr. Viper into one of his , the alien magic turned the mutant back into what he was before, the kat scientist Elrod Purvis.

"What the...I am myself again!" he exclaimed, although his mind now belonged to the Ori collective. "My lord, thank you so much! I will do whatever you ask to make all kats find true peace!"

"very good my son.." said Alphus. "Now tell me, Felina, who else should we find to assist us?"

"Well, there's Turmoil, but she's in prison. The Metallikats have been deactivated, but there's also Hardrive and Chop Shop. The Pastmaster is an undead sorcerer from the dark Ages, but he hasn't been seen in months.."

"That is alright child, we have enough numbers to begin our quest to welcome all kats into the Ori family.." said Alphus.

"Why not start right at the top?" asked Steele. "Mayor Manx needs to know true enlightenment.."

"As does the Deputy Mayor.." nodded Felina in agreement. "Do you have an extra staff, my lord,  
>for each of us? I know where Ms. Briggs lives, we'll begin with her.."<p>

"Of course.." he said, "I will create them with my powers, and give all of you the abilities you need to bring your fellow kats into our collective. Then let us depart for the city, my children.."

While some of Feral's Enforcers helped General Hammond's men guard the Stargate, Ulyssis, the SWAT Kats, and Sg-1 began to scour the mountain region by air for the whereabouts of Felina, Steele and the Ori leader. What they did not know was that they were actually in Megakat City itself. Deputy Mayor Briggs was completely exhausted from all the excitement, and quickly returned to her apartment. Removing her buisiness suit, she slipped into a nightgown, and crawled into bed, unaware that someone was watching her from the window ledge. Opening the window, Felina Feral quietly came inside Miss Briggs Apartment, and cleared her throat. Callie woke up with a start and gasped at the sight of Lieutenant Feral standing three feet away from the bed, holding an Ori staff in her paws.

"So sorry to wake you, Deputy Mayor," nodded Felina, "But when you become one with the Ori, you will never need to sleep again..."

Callie shrieked as Lt. Feral fired the staff at her, but Felina was not nearly skilled at directing the alien energy as Alphus was. Ms. Briggs quickly had rolled out of bed just in the nick of time, as the energy beam missed her head by inches. Gasping for air, the Deputy Mayor ran out the bedroom door, and into the hall of her apartment, not caring at all that she wasn't properly dressed.  
>Turning a corner, she ran into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.<p>

"Why are you running Deputy Mayor, enlightenment is for all katkind.." said a voice behind her. Turning around, Ms Briggs screamed as Lieutenant Steele pointed his energy staff at her. Callie shouted, "I don't think so!" and kicked the object out of his paws. The elevator opened, and Ms. Briggs ran out into the lobby, only to run straight into Alphus himself. He gently held onto the frightened Deputy Mayor and stared hypnotically into her eyes.

"Do not fear small one.." he whispered. "In moments, you will be like us. You are a very lovely creature my dear, I do not wish to harm you at all..."

Callie stared back into the Ori leader's alien eyes, and in seconds, she was under his spell.

"Yes... I know that now.." she whispered softly.." this is true peace..."

Letting her go, Alphus said, "Very good, my dear. For the longest time, I have desired a mate of my own, and you will suit me well.."

"It will be an honor to serve you, my lord.." bowed callie in submission.

"Then do what I ask, and help us bring the Mayor into enlightenment.."

"I will, my master.." Ms. Briggs replied, as Steele and Felina came off the elevator. Turning to them, Callie sighed, "Forgive me for being afraid earlier, I did not know the true peace the Ori can bring to katkind.."

"Yes, Dark Kat, and and Dr. Viper, who is now Elrod Purvis, have joined the collective as well.." smiled Lt. Feral. "Very soon, all the Omegas, my Uncle, Mayor Manx, and the SWAT Kats will join us.."

"Hm, I know how we can bring Razor and T-bone into the collective.." said Callie, "My lord Alphus, follow me to my apartment, I have a communication device in my purse that I call the SWAT Kats with when the city is in danger."

"Ahh, very good my dear, lead the way.."

"Crud, there's nobody here!" said T-bone, as he, Razor and the Sg-1 team were searching Dark Kat's lair, "Even the creeplings are missing!"

"Er, creeplings?" Vala asked, confused.

"Creatures that serve Dark Kat, he created the things to help him.." said Razor.

"Do you mean one of these?" said Cam, as he came through a cave opening, with a dead creepling in his hands. "There's a room close by filled with these things, they've all been fried by an Ori energy staff. So we can assume that Dark Kat is part of the collective now.."

"Great, as if that creep wasn't dangerous enough.." saidd Razor. "Let's get back to the museum, maybe the ori leader will come back for his followers.."

Suddenly, an alarm went off in both SWAT Kat's radio helmets, indicating that Deputy Mayor Briggs was calling them. Answering her, T-bone said, "What's up callie, I thought you went back to your apartment to get some sleep?"

"Um.. yes, but there's something I need to tell you that Abi mentioned about the artifacts, it might be useful.. Can both you and Razor land the Turbokat on the roof of my apartment, I'll have my window open for you..." she replied in a very soft voice. Teal'c had been listening to the conversation and immediately told the SWAT Kats to put Callie on hold for a moment. When they did, he added, "It is a trap, my friends. The Deputy Mayor is now part of the Ori Clan, I can sense the evil magic within her voice, even at this distance..'

"oH, NO.." sighed Razor. "The Ori leader must have gone with Felina to Callie's apartment while we left the city! But sorry Teal'c, T-bone and I have got to try to save her, even if it is a trap. I just hope we're not too late!"

"You can only bring the Deputy Mayor back to her real self by using the Ori staff..", he said. "Good luck, my friend.."

"Thank you.." nodded Razor, shaking Tealc's hand. "God help us all, if we SWAT kats fail.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Callie waited patiently for the SWAT Kats in her apartment building, hoping to convert them to the Ori cause. Alphus, Felina, and Steele were sitting in the living room while Ms. Briggs stayed in her bedroom, sitting non-chalontly on the bed, still in her pink silky nightgown. She was Alphus' future mate, there was no doubt about that in her mind. But Callie wanted to do a little seducing to Razor and T-bone, to lure them into accepting her offer to become one with the Ori. Callie smiled in delight, as she heard the Turbokat land on the roof. Moments later, Razor and T-bone came in through her apartment window. They gawked at the sight of the scantily-clad Deputy Mayor, as she crossed her lovely legs.

"Do you like what you see, SWAT Kats?" cooed Ms. Briggs. "I bet you've always wanted to know what I looked like under that buisiness suit of mine..."

"Er, um y-yeah.." gulped T-bone, as he tried to gain control of his emotions. Kats alive, it was as if all of his fantasies were coming true. Here he actually was in Callie's apartment, and she was only wearing a thin nightgown, and all of her luscious curves were busting out of it!But both he and Razor knew that something had taken over the Deputy mayor's thoughts, because the real Callie never acted this way before to them.

"Let me guess.." said Razor. "You want us to become one with the Ori collective. Don't try to hide it Ms. Briggs, because Teal'c could sense the evil magic in your voice when you called us. So be a good she-kat, and tell us where Alphus is.."

"Right here, fools!" growled the Ori leader, as he kicked open the door. Pointing his magical staff at the SWAT Kats, he laughed, "You think you're so clever! We'll you're too late to save the Deputy Mayor, and you're too late to save your friends either!"

"Think again, creep!" exclaimed Razor, who as soon as the Ori leader fired his staff, he spun around, and blocked the energy beam with the staff that General Hammond had given him. The beam bounced off the wall, and went squarely into the Deputy Mayor, knocking her out for a few seconds. Shaking her head, she looked up at Alphus, and screamed in terror. Hiding behind the SWAT Kats, she gasped, "Let's get out of here guys, Felina and Steele are in here too!"

"Noooo!" shouted Alphus, as the SWAT Kats pulled Callie out the window. Felina and Steele came in moments later, but it was too late.

"Curse you SWAT Kats!" growled the Ori leader, throwing his staff on the ground. "They've drained all my magical energy out of it! It will take me another 30 minutes to re-charge it!"

"But we have our staffs, my lord.." said Felina.

"Yes, but since my own isn't working, yours won't function either.." stated Alphus."But no matter! I will seek my revenge on those infernal kats, and take over this city, starting with the Mayor himself!"

When the Turbokat landed at the museum, everyone was very glad to see that the SWAT Kats had rescued Deputy Mayor Briggs. Hugging her friend, Abi said, "Are you alright, Callie? Speak to me!"

"I'm alright now, I promise.." sighed Ms. Briggs, hugging her back.

"It is true, I no longer sense the Ori magic within' her.." stated Teal'c.

'But what happened?" asked General Hammond, "Where's Alphus?"

'Licking his wounds, that staff you gave me did the trick.." grinned Razor. "Trouble is, Felina, Steele, Viper and Dark Kat are still under his powers. And I'm afraid they'll go after the mayor next.."

"Oh no, and it's nearly dawn, Mayor Manx will be arriving at city hall within' the next two hours, he's supposed to make a speech today to the media!" exclaimed the Deputy Mayor.

"Great, it's the perfect opportunity for Alphus to get him.." snarled Commander Feral. "Enforcers, come with me, Manx needs to be protected at all costs!"

Unfortunately, the Mayor, who had decided to get in a quick round of golf before his speech, arrived at city hall earlier than expected to retrieve his clubs, which Manx had left in his office. Dressed up in his silly golfing outfit, the Mayor hummed, "Dum,de do dum, dum, a golfing I will go.." as he unlocked his office door, unaware of the danger that lurked inside. Going in, and turning on the light, Manx suddenly gasped, as he came face to horrible face with the most horrid looking creature he had seen in his nine lives. Alphus stood there with Felina and Steele on either side of the Ori, and all three were pointing their magical staffs at him.

"WHAT THE!" Manx exclaimed, "What in heavens name are you? Lieutenant feral, and Steele is it, I gather, what's going on here?"

"Peaceful enlightenment, sir.." smiled Felina, "Very soon, all of katkind will be part of it, just like you.."

The Mayor cowardly backed up to the wall, and muttered,"N-now just hold on there, don't be hasty, p-please don't hurt me.." he gulped.

"Nothing of the sort.." smiled Alphus. "We just want you to be one with Ori Collective.."

"SORRY creep, but as far as the SWAT Kats are concerned, you Ori aren't welcome on our planet!"  
>snarled T-bone, as he and Razor came crashing through the window. They were followed by the SG-1 team and Commander Feral, who stared at his poor niece, and shouted, "Felina, stop what you're doing, that monster is just using you!"<p>

"Sorry Uncle, but I can't give up true enlightenment!" she replied, firing her staff at him. Ulyssis quickly rolled out of the way, which gave Razor the opportunity to return fire with his own staff and knock Felina against the wall. Steele then tried to attack, but being the clumsy oaf that he was, the lieutenant lost control of his staff, which skidded across the ground near where cam was standing.

'Oh, for me, thank you very much," he said, grabbing hold of it. "Time to put you back to reality, pal.."

While Cam turned Steele back to normal, an enraged Alphus was in a staredown with razor, as T-bone was helping felina to her feet.

"You meddling creature!" snarled the ori leader. "Forget mind control, you kats need to be destroyed like all inferior beings should!"

"Me, inferior?" laughed razor, "According to General Hammond, we kats seem to be on the right track. And we certainly don't need you creepy Oris to help us!"

With those words, Razor, using his quick reflexes, used his Ori staff to knock Alphus' out of his mitts. The shocked Ori, now completely outnumbered, snarled, "My brothers will get revenge upon you all! They will reduce this pathetic world of yours to a burnt out cinder!"

"Um, I really don't think so, pal.." said Cam, "We have control of the Stargate now, so there's no way your Ori clan can rescue your pathetic hide. In other words, Alphus, surrender.."

"Never!" screamed the ori leader, who tried to run out the door. But then his face connected with somebody's paw... Dark kats' unbelievable. The Omega had been turned back to his normal self by General Hammond, with another magical staff. The bald human walked into Manx' office behind Dk, and smiled at the flattened Ori unconscious on the floor.

"Nice touch, wish you could be part of my group of soldiers, instead of trying to destroy your fellow katizens.."

"I'll think about it.." nodded Dark Kat, "After what Alphus here did to me, I'm starting to think that trying to conquer Megakat City is pointless. There a whole big universe out there to see..."

"WHAT?" gasped T-bone, "Am I hearing things, Dark Crud?"

Sighing outloud, DK bowed his head. "No, in addition to releasing me from the ori spell, General Hammond also cured my evil tendencies, I think..."

"Well, well, don't that beat all.." smiled Razor. "But what about Viper?"

"He's been cured as well.." said Hammond. "Two of my troops caught the poor kat downstairs.."

"He's back to being Elrod Purvis, too.." said felina, who hugged Ulyssis. "Sorry I tried to shoot you Uncle.."

"That's alright niece, you're forgiven.." sighed Commander Feral, as tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm just so glad you're back to normal.."

"NOW HOLD ON EVERYONE!" shouted Mayor Manx, "Will somebody just please tell me what this whole thing is all about? Who are you furless creatures, and what are you doing in my office?"

"Relax, Mayor!" snapped Callie, as she came in, properly dressed in her suit. "These friendly aliens just saved your tail, and all you can do is shout at them?"

"Er, um, I... that is to say.." muttered Manx, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Kat got your tongue, sir?" grinned Cam, putting a friendly arm around the Mayor's shoulder.

"Ohhhh, now that was corny..." sighed Vala, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

A few hours later, Mayor Manx held a big press conferance directly in front of the Stargate, and introduced katkind to the friendly alien visitors. After all of the introductions were made, and each member of the SG-1 team said a few things to the press, including General Hammond, Razor asked his own question.

"So, can my partner and I go with you back to your homebase like I asked before, or are we kats not ready yet to see the universe?" he sighed.

"Does this answer your question, my friend?" smiled cam, as he placed a U.S. Army hat on Razor's head. "After what you did to help us against the ori, I think katkind has a bright future to look forward to.."

"Alright!" shouted T-bone, "Look out cosmos, here comes the SWAT Kats!"

THE END.


End file.
